


Pequeños Juegos

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, implicit sexual content, sweet kissing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Serie de one shots de Beat x Gum,(Aviso: Contenido sexual implicado)
Relationships: Beat/Gum (Jet Set Radio)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

El sol cayó, la noche se aceleró. Ella lo esperaba, llevando puesto un corto vestido verde mate y un saco azul fuerte, sentada de hacia atrás, al otro lado de la cama.

Escuchó sonar la puerta, inmediatamente supo que era él, su príncipe de rojizos cabellos, rebelde y travieso, que era apenas dos centímetros más alto que ella.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, mientras su novia se abalanzaba hacia él para recibirlo con una cálida bienvenida.

_ ** _Hola, Beat. Te estuve esperando_**._ susurró la rubia entre besos y caricias.

_¿A qué se debe que estés tan cariñosa hoy, amor?._ preguntó el chico aturdido. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto a que tuvo un enfrentamiento con la ley de nuevo, y tras los múltiples golpes que recibió, se quedó un tanto estúpido.

Gum, aún vestida con ese sensual y corto atuendo verde mate y todavía abrigada con el saco cobalto, que caía por sus hombros, decidió acercarse al muchacho, un tanto lastimado. Agarró de manera dulce sus mejillas, y comenzó a besarlas, lentamente y con mucho amor. Porque en ese momento, ese peculiar sentimiento reinaba dentro de ella. 

_**Amor...** _

__¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo esto, bebé?.__ interrogó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, que seguían ocultos por sus gafas de lentes verdes.

_ _Tuve una intensa riña con los policías de nuevo. Se querían asegurar de que no decore las calles otra vez_._ suspiró cansado.

 **_ _Esos estúpidos lo van a pagar muy caro._ _ **espetó la rubia un tanto furiosa. No permitiría que nada ni nadie lastime a su rudie.

Sutiles picoteos decoraban sus labios, dulce e indulgentemente unidos por la acción de éstos. Se acostaron en la orilla de la cama, mientras le quitaba sus lentes y auriculares, pudiendo ver la intensidad de los golpes en los moretones que tenía alrededor de ellos.

Lo acarició reiteradamente con sus féminas manos descubiertas su rostro, sobre todo la zona dañada. Él sonrió, a causa de las atenciones por parte de su novia, que amaba con locura y desenfreno.

Unieron sus labios una vez más, ahora abrazados, y ella lagrimeando por la felicidad de tener a su novio de vuelta consigo.

**_Lo había extrañado demasiado..._ **


	2. Mimo-

Todavía a escasas luces, en el cuarto del chico, estaban dos sujetos dándose cariños antes de acostarse. Un beso tras otro, era capaz de encender sus más íntimos deseos. La ropa, que alguna vez cubrió sus cuerpos, ahora estaba desparramada por el suelo. Parados, con el poco sentido de cordura, y la loca demencia de tenerse tan cerca y expuestos era increíblemente inminente.

Sus manos, tocaron suavemente los rojizos cabellos del joven, en esa zona que le gustaba. Se dejó llevar, por sentir el delicioso tacto de las manos de su novia, sonriendo embelesado. 

**__I love you, Beat.__** dijo entre besos mientras le sonreía.

**__I love you too, Gum.__ **

La recostó con delicadeza hacia la cama, aún sabiendo que no quería ser tratada como princesa, era una chica ruda y perversa, pero esta situación podía ser una excepción para ambos. Se integró a ella, llenando su hermosa figura de besos, marcando su territorio en algunas zonas, dejando sutiles toques morados casi imperceptibles pero visibles.

**__Oh, Beat, dame más.__ **

Los besos eran el balance perfecto entre pasividad y violencia, dulzura y agresividad, tal y como le gustaba. De alguna forma, y aunque fuese un tanto malvada a veces, no cabía duda de que adoraba ser consentida por su novio. Cada roce, cada toque y cada mimo por parte de novio le hacía ver el mismo cielo.

Se adentró en su interior, de alguna manera cálido y apretado, dando suaves vaivenes dentro de sí. El calor de sus cuerpos iba aumentando, y sus respiraciones se aceleraban mientras lo hacían más rápido. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, sus gemidos ahogados en puro placer llenaron la habitación por completo, siendo el único sonido que podían escuchar.

Percibió que se iban a acabar, cuando sintieron que sus interiores estaban más ardientes que lava de volcán. Sus cuerpos se conectaron una vez más, a la vez que derramaron su contenido en el ajeno.

Se acostaron juntos, extremadamente cansados, apenas pudiendo articular palabras por el grado de éxtasis que acababan de experimentar.

_¿Qué tal eso, Gummie?._ preguntó el chico mirándola de reojo.

 __Maravilloso, ¿podríamos repetirlo la próxima vez?_._ dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho con sus manos.

 ** __Cuantas veces quieras, preciosa._** _ 

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiéndose ahora más cómoda. 

Luego de unas numerosas charlas nocturnas y silenciosas, ambos cayeron en el sueño.


End file.
